


The Winchester descendants

by Bonniebird



Category: Divergent (Movies), House of Night - P. C. Cast & Kristin Cast, Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Supernatural, The Hunger Games (Movies), The Maze Runner (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/M, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 19:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5714356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonniebird/pseuds/Bonniebird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam and Dean failed to rescue the world and died side by side, Castiel couldn't handle living alone forever so he asked Nynx what she would do, she told him about the girl she reincarnated giving Cas an idea.</p>
<p>Eventually the war Katniss started ends and she settles down and has two children Cas watches as the children grow up and have children of their own. But yet again the humans start a war and the Winchester descendants are scattered to the corners of the earth.<br/>when he finally manages to find the descendants there are only three left. Tris. Newt and Thomas.</p>
<p>FANFICTION CROSSOVER FEATURING SUPERNATURAL, THE MORTAL INSTRUMENTS, DIVERGENT, THE MAZE RUNNER.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam and Dean failed to rescue the world and died side by side, Castiel couldn't handle living alone forever so he ask Nynx what she would do, she told him about the girl she reincarnated giving Cas and idea.

 

He travelled trying to find a good person to carry on the Winchesters name when he came across Clary Wayland who was eight months pregnant, Jace walked in just as Clary agreed to help the angel. Once they realised the importance of their child they made arrangements with everyone they could find to keep the child safe. once she was born they named her Mary.

 

Years later there's yet another war and Cas starts looking for the Winchester descendant and he comes across a dark haired girl called Katniss. He watches her and is glad to see the Winchester/shadowhunter genes kick in as she hits every mark with her arrows without fail. Once again cas leaves trying to find a way to keep the humans from killing each other. When he returns he's surprised to see Katniss causing a riot but deep down he's proud that she's using her enemies fire against them instead of being afraid of it. Cas follows Katniss at a distance using his powers to help her just when she needs it.

 

Eventually the war Katniss started ends and she settles down and has two children Cas watches as the children grow up and have children of their own. But yet again the humans start a war and the Winchester descendants are scattered to the corners of the earth.

 

when he finally manages to find the descendants there are only three left. Tris. Newt and Thomas.


	2. Final goodbye

Castiel felt warm tears run down his cheeks as he looked down at the graveside. He buried them next to Bobby and Rufus; it seemed like the right thing to do. He could bring them back again but he told himself that it was time for the Winchesters to rest. The angel had made sure that all of his human family were together in heaven. The one place they all had in common, the Roadhouse, he spent the day with them. Mary had welcomed him into her arms the same way she welcomed Sam and Dean, Bobby's shy smile when Ellen kissed his cheek and the sly glances between Dean and Jo reminded Castiel of happier times.

 

 

Before he had left for earth Ash had thanked him for giving the family somewhere to be together for the first time. The gesture had touched the angel's heart and made a twisting sadness strike deep within his angelic soul.

 

 

That dark, bitter sadness was why he was here now looking over the graves of the many hunters that had been lost. He remembered cutting Jo and Ellen's names into the large oak tree that stood guard watching over the graves that held his friends. Crowley had joined him the day they buried the Winchesters along with creatures and humans alike who wanted to pay their respects to their heroes. When night fell Castiel gazed over at the Impala. What would happen to her now, he had no idea how to look after her.

 

 

"Your still here?" Castiel looked up to see his old friend Nyx. She was a vampire goddess who had created her own race with the help of one of his many cousins. She smiled at him warmly and opened her arms, he allowed himself to be engulfed in the warm embrace of the powerful being.

 

 

"Where else would I be, Heaven isn't my home... and now earth isn't either." He muttered bitterly and looked down at the graves.

 

 

"You're not bringing them back this time are you?" She asked gently, he shook his head in a silent response.

 

 

"They deserve to rest." The angel said stiffly as he gave a final glance over the hunter's graves and headed over to the Impala, the only thing left of his life that meant anything to him. He felt the gaze of the Goddess on his back, he expected her to say something, anything to make him change his mind. She was after all a mother of lost souls, a creator at heart; she treated him as a mother would treat their child. Like Mary had when Dean told her what Castiel had done for them, Like Ellen when he apologised for being unable to retrieve her husband from Crowely's minions. These were small acts of kindness that Castiel Had never received from any of his father figures. 

 

 

Nyx Just stood by the graves as if she were waiting for him to change his mind but that was never going to happen, he'd seen the pair die repeatedly one after the other watching the inevitable end consume the other half of themself. They died side by side, guns blazing as Dean put it, the hugged each other one last time. Castiel couldn't do it to them not again, so he let them both go and now he was alone.

 

 

"Their children would have been great hunters... but that snake Lilith and her brother changed their fate if she had just done what was asked of her Lucifer wouldn't have needed a vessel, Dean's second grandson was supposed to come to me... such a waste of talent and skill." Nyx sighed loudly knowing the angel would turn to her, she smiled as he walked back a new look of determination on his face.

 

 

"What if there could still be children?" Castiel asked her quickly, the goddess frowned for a moment before looking the young angel over.

 

 

"If you're going to create descendants of the Winchester's you'll need to talk to Raziel first... It's how he saved Jonathan." She said with a small smile and bowed in the formal custom of her people wishing him luck before wondering off towards the woods. Castiel noticed that the many creatures that carried messages to her from her high priestesses swarmed her as if she had told them to stay away until they had finished talking and by the looks of it she was far too busy to have taken time away to comfort him. The angel made a mental note to remember to pay her back for the kindness she had shown him before gazing up at the sky.


	3. The Shadowhunters

"So these hunters saved the world twice, why didn't the men of letters contact the Clave?" Jace whispered to Hannah who was sat at the foot of Clary's bed waiting for her to regain consciousness. Castiel had been summoned to Idris and Jace's mother had promised Hannah they would be no more than two hours, after he had explained his actions and who he was the four Shadowhunters that had been in the Institute were weary but once he'd told them about Sam and Dean they seemed to be accepted. Maryse revealed that she had once helped a Mary Campbell track a rouge werewolf, the group relaxed a little and Castiel informed them of the Winchester's original destiny the three younger Shadowhunters insisted that they would support Clary's decision to help Castiel.

 

 

"Yes, their father was supposed to be raised as a man of Letters but Abaddon intervened she spent a long time warping Azazel convincing him to abdicate the throne of hell and hunt down the vessel of his father so he could rise again. Sam and Dean should have been the first men of letters that were also hunters, they were to train several hunters and send some to support the Shadowhunters and others were to be to be sent to the houses' of night." Hannah finished explaining she placed a hand on Jace's shoulder, she had never understood why Cas made such a small gesture to Sam or Dean when they were upset but it seemed to comfort the young man who smiled appreciatively.

 

 

"Jace?" a small whisper awakened the boy like a jolt of electricity. He was on his knees by Clary's side in seconds and soon the other young Shadowhunters joined the two along with a cat like man who bowed respectfully to Hannah before joining the others. Yet again the angel was entranced by the loyalty people, who were even remotely human had for the ones they loved. While she was still using her vessel from when the angels fell she'd promised the vessel's husband she would take care of her and sometimes phoned him from Castiel's mobile allowing her vessel to take control to comfort the man. While she tried to embrace the human side of her vessel so she could understand the humans she was now surrounded by she still found pleasant surprise in the unexpected kindness she found them using.

 

 

"I'm sorry Jace." Clary whispered, Jace burst into tears hugging onto Clary whispering to her that none of this was her fault. Forty minutes after Clary woke up Castiel returned and the Angels were led to a large library to discuss what would happen to Clary.

 

 

*****

 

 

"Yes, her own child and the two Winchester Offspring are healthy and you will be permitted to raise them as you see fit." Hannah said repeating herself to an obnoxious Nephilim who had arrived to determine what the angels wanted with the Shadowhunters.

 

 

"And you say we can do this but only if they know they are Men Of Letters." The man said making Castiel shift with irritation.

 

 

"No, when they turn eighteen I will give them the key, The full blooded Shadowhunter may join his siblings but the Winchester Descendants will be expected to train there... once they have experienced both the Men Of Letters life and the life of hunters they can have the choice of staying a Shadowhunter or living both lives." Castiel explained known the importance of having a Legacy in the Men Of Letters. Chrissy Chambers and her friend Josephine Barnes had chosen to claim the bunker after Sam and Dean's funeral and had even found a few kids who had been orphaned as a result of hunting, there was now eight trainee hunters and Men Of Letters in the care of Chrissy, but the hunting world could feel the strain of not having Winchesters no matter how much their lives had changed the hunting world. It wasn't enough without them.

 

 

"Fine, I assume you will not be giving us a choice." The man snapped standing up abruptly, the two angels exchanged an irritated look as they stood.

 

 

"No it was Clary's choice and when the time comes it will be their choice." Castiel said and with a slight movement of his hand the two angels were back in haven. The two angels walked through the many corridors and stopped outside of Sam and Dean's heaven.

 

 

"We will not be allowed to interfere until they are eighteen." Castiel muttered bitterly wanting to have the ability to watch the children grown.

 

 

"I will find someone to watch over them from afar but we must refrain from interfering until absolutely necessary Castiel, this is was Gabriel meant when he said think carefully before you chose to be their Archangel... your choices will be difficult and with your free will you will find it harder than most to stay away but you must try Castiel." Hannah said placing a hand on the angel's cheek before walking away leaving him to open the door to the Winchester's haven and hound himself surrounded by his own happy memories as large arms wrapped around him in a friendly greeting.


End file.
